Dark Beauty
by GoddessOfMagicAndMusic-101
Summary: Lizzie Ray Daniels is a daughter of Zeus.But she dosen't know who her mother is.But she is gonna find she's the most special daughter of Zeus.
1. Zack's Arrow

_Snap!_

"Ha!I win!"I laugh."I told you!I _can _snap your arrow in half!"

Red faced, Zack went over to the target and looked at his arrow closely."I alredy heard it snap!"I call to him."It's by your feet!"

Zack looked down.

Sure enough it's split in half.

Zack smiles."You're right, Daniels!You win the bet."

"Well...,"I say."Hand over the dracmas!"

He reaches into his pocket."Cheat?"

"No way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Positive?!"

"YES!YES!YES!"

I hold out my palm. He pulls out 20 golden dracmas and puts them in my sweaty fist."It has been a delightful time doing business with you!"I say in my best british accent.

Zack rolls his eyes.

We start walking slowly towards the Zeus cabin.

"So...?"Zack begins.

"LIZZIE!"My sister,Thalia, yells from my cabin.

Zack and I stop dead in our tracks.I sigh.I turn to Zack and see he's disappointed too.I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist."See you later?"I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah..."Zack says softly.

I let go and run to my cabin.I open the door and see Thalia with her hands on her hips.I know I'll have to go through ANOTHER painful lecture about staying away from Zack the son of Apollo.I had gone through so many of them, I actually memorized the words:

_Elizabeth Ray Daniels!_

_I am utterly ashamed of you!_

_As your sister, I suggest you stop hanging out with him!_

_I know you like him, but you should be focused!_

_I'm in charge of you!I am your older sister whether you like it or not!_

_I'm not bossy!But be focused!_

_Do you hear me?Do you understand me?Hm?Hm?_

_Well hopefully!_

_It's time you grow up!_

_It's time you stop drooling over him!_

_Even I wouldn't do that..._

_He'll just eventually dump you,or cheat on you,or...or..._

_Well he'll do one of them to you!_

"Yes, Thalia?"I asked.

"Chiron wants you..."Thalia gets a gloomy look in her eyes and then snarls."Something about _Dad."_


	2. Coke Cans in the Dark

"Chiron?"I crept into the Big House and darkness wash .The late afternoon sky had vanished as I closed the door behind me."M-Mr.D?"

I didn't know where they were because all I could see was the never-ending darkness ahead of me.

"WHO DARES TRUSTPASSING?!"A horid voice booms loudly from every direction."WELL?SHOW YOURSELF!"

_Can't the light do it first?_I thought but decided not to say it aloud.

"Mr.D?It's me!Elizabeth Daniels!"I shouted."I have come to talk to, Chiron!"

Normally, if someone would call me Elizabeth instead of Liz or Lizzie, I would electrocute them in seconds...with the exception of Zack,Mr.D,and Chiron.

I heard a loud sigh and Mr.D picked up something and said into it."Chiron, wants you!...No!"He slammed it back down and sneered at me,"He'll be coming soon."

"I got time...Mr.I-think-I'm-so-better-than-anyone-else-the-only-thing-I-care-for-is-getting-drunk."I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SUNSHINE?!"

"Nothing, _sir._"

It didn't take long for Chiron to come."Hello, Elizabeth!"Chiron beamed."I'm so glad you decided to come here!"

Chiron flickered on the lights.

Coke cans were everywhere!Mr.D had an awful craving for wine."Take a seat."Chiron said gesturing to a tabel.

I walked to the tabel (stepping on some cans with my combat boots).I pulled out a chair and removed a few cans from the seat before sitting down."It's about your..."Chiron began.

* * *

**Oooooh!Cliff hanger!Lol :).Please REVEIW!**


	3. Princess Elizabeth

"Mom."Chiron finishes.

Anger explodes inside me."No!Don't ever talk about my mom!Ever!"

Chiron looked startled.I got out of the chair and was about to run out the door when Chiron yelled after me,"You're a princess!"

I stopped and my body still faced the door,"I am _not _a princess!"

"But you mother is the queen of Cora, a small island hardly anyone knows."Chiron tried to remember her name."Queen Savana Dí Dasvin."

"It can't be!"I mumbled."I'm a daughter of Zeus!Not a fairy tale brat..."

"No, your father married a queen and had a beautiful,brave,and the most smart daughter I've ever seen...and that's you Elizabeth."

"No!I belong here!Not in a castle!"I spat.

"You're a princess!"

"I'm a half blood!"

"You're a half blood princess!"

"And you're a liar!"This time I looked in his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sending Grover to take you to your real home."Chiron said.

"Zack and Christy are coming too."I said.

"Done."Chiron mumbled."I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks..."

And with that said, I trudged off to find Zack and Christy.


	4. Chase Jordans

**Sorry about all the short chapters :( But here's another short one sorrs :)**

* * *

I knocked on the door with my fist.

Chase Jordans opened the door and gets a flirty grin on his face,"Hey, Liz!"

"Look, I need to talk to Zack."I said as he moves his head forward.

Now he's right up to my nose."Sure, babe...but one thing."

"Yes?"I said remembering the last time he told me that.

Chase smiles."You and I make out."

I make a gagging face,"No way."I try to push him out of the way, but he clutches on to the wall."Move!"

Then Chase throws his hands around my waist and starts kissing me!It's the most disgusting thing ever!I try moving away but it's no use.

I stamp on his foot and he let's go.

I push him out of the way and slam the door behind me.

I forgot I was in the Apollo cabin.

Everyone stares at me."Uh...I was...trying to get away from Chase.."I said awkwardly.

"He was...trying to make out with me..."I said.

Then Zack enters the room."Oh...Hey, Daniels."

"Zack, I need to talk to you."I said."Alone."

The Apollo cabin was still looking at me like I was an insane clown.

"Ok."Zack said opening the door.

"NOOOO!"I yelled right before Chase tackled me.

He was mad but he still tried to make out with me.

Zack pulled him off me and we ran out the door.


	5. Here goes nothin'

"You wanted to talk to me?"Zack asked.

"Uh...y-yeah."I said."But...let's talk at my place."

"Ok?"Zack said but he formed it more as a question.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him in to my cabin."Lizzie!What's _that _doing in here?!"Thalia exclaimed when she saw Zack and I come threw the door."He's not a son of ZEUS!"

I glared at Thalia."We need to talk!_Alone!"_

Thalia glared at Zack and snarled,"Don't do anything _funny_...Sun Boy."Thalia slammed the door behind her.

"Wow."Zack commented."She's a charmer...anyway..."He looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm a...a...I'm...a..."I stammered.

"You can tell me anything!"Zack said."I won't laugh."

"Here goes..."I said."I'm a princess..."


	6. Dark Beauty

Zack was pacing the floor saying,"Oh I'm going crazy!"

"Zack listen to me!It's fine!"I assured him."Yeah,I'm a princess...but that doesn't mean I'm any different."

Zack looked at me."Why didn't you tell me this before?Were you embarrassed?"

"No...I mean I was nervous about telling.I don't know any more than you."I half to admit it was a little lie, but I didn't want to tell him everything.

He looked at me for a long finally said,"Why were you nervous to tell me?"

"Because I...I..."I stammered.

"You can tell me anything...remember?"Zack said.

I nodded but then turned away from him incase I got tears in my eyes."I thought you would look at me and think:What a spoiled brat!Was she once my friend?"Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist.

His arms were gentle and didn't go too far down (unlike Chase).

I was still facing away from Zack."Look at me."He said quietly.

I turned around with his arms still wrapped around.I saw his smiling face and tears streamed down."All I see when I look at you is dark beauty."I didn't know what he meant at first but then I knew what it meant.

I wear black since I'm a daughter of Zeus and he thinks I'm beautiful.

I have dark beauty.


	7. Christy is coming

"Come in!"A voice called behind the door.

Zack and I entered the door of the Aphrodite cabin.

We saw a bunch of girls in dresses staring at us.

I saw my friend, Lacy, listening to her music.

Sierra Hills was holding Drew's mirror for her.

Miranda Kane was curling her hair.

Carrie Flow was painting Drew's nails.

Sara Dasher combed Drew's hair.

Then finally I spotted one of my best friends,Christy Cook, sharpening her dagger.

"What are you doing in here, Lizzie?!"Drew sneered.

When she saw Zack she beamed."Oh, hey Zack!Here for me, huh?"

She almost etempted to kiss him, but I stepped in the way.

"I just need to see if Christy can come with us...?"I said.

Christy stood up with a curious look."Where?"

I couldn't come up with a good cover story for it, so I said,"Uh...My home."I stammered.

Drew put her hands on her hips."Where is your home, Princess?"

I knew she didn't know I was a so-called princess."Exactly."

Drew burst into laughter."You?!A PRINCESS!You make me laugh!Ha ha!"

My face got red."Well, you make me throw up in my mouth, but that's not my problem."I turned to Christy."Come with us, Christy?"

Christy nodded."Why not?"

I smiled."C'mon then."

Zack,Christy,and I walked out the door leaving Drew puzzled.


End file.
